Challenge of the Wild
The Challenge of the Wild is unlocked by completing a Medium Journey. Completing it unlocks the Wild Thing. Enemies This journey occurs in a Forest setting. *Koshak *Wolf *Wild Batling *Werewolf Paladin *Werekoshak *Bladewolf Strategy This journey is highly deterministic. In order, the areas contain the following: * Wolf and two Koshaks * Prism * Wild Batling and two Wolves * Healing Scroll * Werewolf Paladin and two Wolves * Aegis * Three Wild Batlings * Koshak and two Werekoshaks * Restoration Potion * Bladewolf and two Wolves Many of the enemies here use rage effects, so items or abilities that can remove effects, such as the Prism, are invaluable. It is recommended to bring an extra Prism so that you have two, one for the Wild Batling trio and one for the two Werekoshaks. Diverter, if you have him, can also strip enemies of their rage with Shatter. However, he is fragile, and can only attack one enemy at a time, so packing a Prism is still a good idea. Bringing an Ankh of Life is also recommended, as there is no chance of getting one from the treasure chests. The third item should be either a Restoration Potion (as many enemies use Aggravated Damage) or Boots of Speed for Assassin. Healing and turtling is suicide, as the fast, strong enemies (especially those that use rage) can easily outdamage any healing. Many enemies use Aggravated Damage, so maximum health will be low throughout the journey as well. Buff usefulness is limited, as the prevalence of Wolf enemies means they are easily negated (though if timed correctly, they can make Wolves waste a turn). Instead, heroes should attack swiftly lest they be overwhelmed. Assassin is recommended for this journey, as Riposte is an effective counter to the melee-focused enemies, especially the Bladewolf. Take care not to let her get overwhelmed, however, as Riposte can only counter one attack at a time, and many enemies are faster than her. Beware the Wild Batlings' area attack, as well. The Wolves in the final battle are problematic, as they can easily strip Assassin of her Riposte buff, leaving her a sitting duck for the Bladewolf. Eliminating them should be a priority; until then, it may be prudent for Knight to protect Assassin. The Aegis in this journey makes for a powerful combination with the Prism if quick damage is needed, though doing so is probably overkill if rage-using enemies are on the field. The Aegis is also useful in mitigating the intense damage of the final battle, though be careful not to squander it if the Wolves are still on the field. It is possible to gain large amounts of experience by leaving a single Wolf alive and tricking it into using its non-damaging Howl attack, and this should be attempted as much as possible; levelling up will allow heroes to face the next battle at full strength. This is a difficult challenge, and it may be prudent to complete Challenge of the Starved first in order to use Diverter. Easter Eggs * Wild Thing has special dialogue in Area 2. * Monk has special dialogue in Area 6. * Knight, Assassin, Wild Thing, and Diverter have special dialogue in Area 12. Category:Journey